The Unlikely trade
by That.ginger.kid.123456789
Summary: In CoHF, when Raphael trades Simon for Clary, will she have to stay w/ him forever? What happens when Magnus comes along, since Raphael cant touch him? WARNIG; RATED M FOR A REASON. Full summary inside-
1. Chapter 1

**The Unlikely Trade**

**Chapter One**

**Summary: (In CoHF) When Raphael captures Simon once he figures out the mark of cain is no longer on him, he threatens to kill the once daylighter. But, the angel faced vampire will save Simon's life under one condition; he wants Clary. Forever. So when Clary sacrifices her life to save her best friends, what exactly will Raphael want her for? Why does he want her in the first place? And lastly, what will happen if Clary's special angel blood can have a particular outcome to 'unprotected situations'. (I hope you know what that means, because I sure as hell am not explaining it. No spoilers ; ) and what happens when Magnus comes along, and since Raphael owes him, is the only one Clary can talk to from her past? Claphael/ Clagnus, I'm letting the readers choose! Read to find out!**

**Rated M for:**

**Lemons**

**Forced sex**

**Angry sex**

**Swearing**

**You get the point.**

**Without farther ado…**

Clary stiffly walked past the New York streets, not paying attention to where she was going. Her mind was jumbled up as she thought of the past few weeks.

Jace and her had been distant, because of the heavenly fire within him. She missed his touch, she truly did, but she wasn't very bothered by it. And that disturbed her. Shouldn't girlfriends be in a depressive state if they can't have any intimacy with their hot boyfriends? Well, Clary was depressed, but not because of Jace.

It was because of her brothers' letter that was sent a few weeks ago. The words disturbed her to the very core. No doubt he was coming for her; she could feel it in her bones. They'd searched for weeks for her brother, yet had found no trace of him. It was as though he'd simply disappeared from the earth.

_If only. _She thought with distaste. Her thin lips tightened into a line. During that time, they had also been looking for somewhere safe for Clary to stay, somewhere Sebastian couldn't get to. But, because of past occurrences, it was proven that there was almost no place the redhead went that her brother couldn't find her.

She stopped walking when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Simons name blinked on her phone, and Clary didn't hesitate to answer.

"Hello-"

"Nice to hear your voice again, _Hermosa." _An unfamiliar voice said. It took Clary a second to recognize it, but when she did, she spat out the name like venom.

"_Raphael." _This earned a chuckle from over the phone. "Why are you using Simon's phone?" She paused, then panically asked "Simon?! Is he ok?!"

"_Relajarse, Hermosa." _Raphael slurred from the other side. "Meet me at The Hotel Dumort, unless you your little friend dead." Just as Clary formed a rescue plan, he spoke again. "And don't bring any of your little friends along- or he'll die." The redhead swore under her breath, she could _feel _those pretty little lips of Raphael's grinning.

_Damn you, bastard._

"I'll be there. This had better not be a trick, unless you want to go against the Accords." She snarled one last time before hanging up without notice. Then, she took off as fast as her pale legs could carry her.

…..

Raphael's POV:

The tan skinned boy waited near the opening of Dumort. Personally, he hated coming down to this crappy part. The upstairs was much better, but this room was necessary in order to intimidate intruders.

Simon's voice broke him from his thoughts. "Why do you want Clary?"

Raphael turned to him. He couldn't exactly say his answer, _because she's beautiful. She's different. And she's mine. Mine to love, to keep, to fuck, whatever._

Instead, he answered, "This is the only place guarded enough that Sebastian can't get to. Your redhead will be safe here."

"Why do you care?" Simon snarled. His fangs glinted in the light, but he couldn't do anything because of the ropes binding his wrists.

"That is none of your concern." What he told Simon was actually true; he wanted to keep her safe. But he'd also wanted to claim her as his since the moment he saw Clary. The first night she came to Dumort, he'd been planning on turning her into a vampire, but she'd brought angel boy along with her.

Also, since she was different. Not because of the angel blood, but because, since she wasn't raised as a Nephilim, she was completely open minded about Downworlders. Clary viewed them as equals; that was rare among the shadowhunters.

Well, at least he had his sweet time planning everything out while she had her limited time with angel boy. For example, 500 different positions, places, etc. The plan stuff, too, though in Raphael's mind new positions were more important.

His thoughts of 69ing were interrupted as he heard a rattle from the grate, which led into the room. There was some struggling, followed by some cursing, until it was finally lifted off.

She must have slipped before she was ready to jump down, because Clary gave a small gasp and ungracefully landed on her bum on the ground.

"Ow." She muttered, and then rubbed her thigh to try and ease the pain. Clary obviously hadn't noticed Raphael and Simon standing there yet; for right now Raphael's greedy, dark eyes rested on her ass.

She fumbled with something in her pocket, and then pulled out a _stele, _holding it in her hand like a weapon.

"Hold it while you can, _Hermosa, _because you're not going to have that much longer." _Unless you want to use sex runes to enhance love-making sessions. _

She whipped her red curls around, and met his eyes with a fiery green glare. "Get down to business."

He chuckled. "You're really in a hurry to get things going, aren't you?" It took it a minute for his statement to make sense to her, but when it did; a blush crept over her freckled cheeks.

"Let Simon go."

"Under one condition." Said Raphael. "You," He pointed at her, "Take his place."

"To kill?"

"To keep." The redhead was taken aback. She stood there in shock for a few moments. Simon sat there, silently begging Clary to say no, to not be the usual self-sacrificing, brave girl for once.

No matter how much he silently begged her, she squared her shoulders and choked out, "Fine."

The next events where quicker than he wanted them to be. Simon was untied and taken by some random vampire and pushed off out of the room. Clary didn't even get to say goodbye; it had all happened so fast.

"Now, _mi Hermosa, _let's set some rules." She just glared at him as he came nearer to her. "One; This will be kept out of your reach." Raphael tugged her _stele _out of her fingers and handed it to another vampire, who again appeared out of nowhere. "Two; you will do whatever I say, when I say it. If not, there will be certain…punishments." At this he grinned. She shivered at his gaze, it was darkened with lust. She truly didn't want to know what sort of punishment he had in mind. "Three; you are not to leave my side, and when I'm not here, you are to stay in our room until I fully trust you." He looked at her for one more moment. She had tears filling her green eyes; after all, everything had happened so fast. She would probably never see her family again and there was no chance of them coming to save her, since now the bastard would have the hotels guards up times three.

"Do you understand?" Said Raphael. She looked at him one more time. _He never said that I couldn't be harsh to him. _Then, she forced herself to nod.

He smiled. His fangs glinted in the light. Clary just wanted to get out of here; to curl into a ball of self pity and cry her eyes out for her lost life; alone.

She felt him reach into her coat pocket and pull out her phone. "You won't be needing this anymore, _Hermosa."_

Again, it was taken away by another vampire. Clary was starting to freak out, where in the hell were they coming from? But before she could ask, she was swept into Raphael's arms bridal style, and faster than she could imagine, was carried up flights of steps.

She clung to his neck for dear life. When they reached the door, he gracefully kicked it open and let it fall shut behind them. He set her down for a second while she looked around the room.

Well, it was more like a suite. There was a gigantic bed with black sheets and soft, silk pillows. An office was on the other side of the room, as well as a living room. The other doors must have been a closet and a bathroom.

She was pulled out of her thought by the sound of the door locking. _Great. _She thought sarcastically.

"Let me show you around, _Hermosa."_

Raphael wrapped an arm around her waist. Oddly, it didn't feel so bad, but his grip was tight, possessive, and controlling.

Clary actually started listening a little when they got to the bathroom. It was huge- A master tub that could have fit four people, as well as a tiled shower that was also a nice size accompanied it. There were two sinks; A big, modernized mirror and a granite counter top.

It almost seemed like an actual hotel, but Clary was smart enough to not be fooled.

"We'll have to get you clothes; you can borrow a t-shirt of mine for now. Or longer, if you want." He raised an eyebrow suggestively at her and smirked; Clary just glared at him and stood her ground as he walked out of the room and re entered a second later with a large, dark blue t shirt in his hand. He handed it to her, but didn't leave.

"I can change on my own, you know." Said Clary. Raphael just stood there.

"Get dressed in front of me." Clary was about to decline, but she stopped when she remembered his rules. Again, she didn't want to know his idea of punishment.

She turned around so she wouldn't have to meet his eye. Clary started by quickly taking her shirt off and sliding his on; she'd be damned if she was going to take her bra off. Then she slid down her jeans and took off her shoes and socks. As she was bent over she felt someone hands come up behind her and rest one her hips.

Clary froze. _How in the hell did he move so quietly? _Again, she felt his hand move from her hip to her stomach, all the way up to her breast and cupping it. She swallowed. He had to have heard her racing heart.

"You know, _Hermosa. _I'm tempted on bending you over the counter right now; but I want our first time to be special." Clary started shaking. Her virginity was going to be taken by _him. _He must have sensed what she was thinking, because she could feel him smiling. "Well, then, Im glad that I'll be your first."

He stopped his progress so he could take her arm and lead her to his bed. Clary was on the verge of tears now; she just wanted to be alone.

Raphael lifted the covers and slipped in, pulling her down with him. When she was spooned by his body, which, to Clary, was surprisingly not cold, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her ear, her neck, her shoulder, and then swept his tongue over her jawline.

It might have felt good if Clary didn't let out one tear. And then another, and another. Soon she was biting her lip to stop from sobbing as the silent tears streaked down her faced.

Raphael saw this, and leaned over to kiss the tears away. Surprisingly it was sweet and gentle; caring. He nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Don't cry, _Hermosa. _I'll take good care of you; you'll be happy, I promise. Shhh, Shhh…" He then wrapped his arms around her tightly and nuzzled his face even farther into her neck until she drifted off into a deep sleep; one that finally, for some reason, was not plagued by nightmares. Sometime in the night, she unconsciously tangled her legs with his and wrapped her hand around his; as Raphael watched his angel sleep.

_His Angel. _He grinned at the thought. And not once did he sleep a blink that night; he was too busy watching her in his strong, tan arms.

Clary's POV:

Clary woke the next morning (or rather, midafternoon) to find a body pressed against hers. It couldn't be Jace; Jace smelled of cologne and mint, while the person next to her smelled like pine and soap. She turned to see Raphael; and though he looked like he was sleeping peacefully, she knew not to be fooled.

The redhead immediately turned back around and squeezed her eyes shut. Alas, the vampire wasn't fooled.

"_Se que estas despierto, Hermosa." _She felt him smile against the back of her neck. Still, she refused to open her eyes.

He nibbled on the outside of her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Finally, Clary woke up, but the second she opened her eyes she struggled to get out of his arms.

Raphael seemed to be expecting this, for he just hugged her body closer to his with bruising force until she stopped squirming. "Don't move. Sleep a little more with me; it's the middle of the day."

If she weren't in her current situation, she would have told Raphael to go fuck himself. Unfortunately, she couldn't say anything and held her tongue. "Good girl."

They lay there for a few minutes. Clary's heart was racing, and she was sure he could hear it. No matter how much she tried, she simply couldn't fall back to sleep.

"Are you going to talk to me, _Hermosa?" _Said Raphael. Clary simply gulped, and choked out,

"I can't sleep." She immediately regretted her words though, for again, she felt him nuzzle into her neck. He seemed to like it there.

For a second, her heart stopped, thinking he was going to bite her. She didn't want to be bitten, not one little bit. "Oh? Do you have something else in mind, _Hermosa?"_

Clary honestly didn't want to know what _he _had in mind. She shivered, and Raphael took this to his advantage.

"Cold?" He asked. "I have an idea on what could warm you up." At this, he started trailing kisses down her neck; carefully biting and sucking, then twirling his tongue over certain spots. Clary swore when she realized he would be leaving a mark there.

She bit her lip to keep back the moans; but held his hand tighter as his other one trailed over her waist, hip, and landing on her thigh, rubbing slow, steady circles there.

To stop his progress, she blurted out. "I'm hungry."

He didn't even hesitate with his response. "For what?"

Clary blushed, but forced her next words. "For food. Breakfast. Coffee, I don't know. If you're 'going to take good care of me' coffee is necessary."

Raphael chuckled, then stopped his progress, but not before giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Her face must have been brighter than her hair right now.

She felt the bed shift as he stood up. Clary followed soon after. Her hair was probably disheveled and the red curls all over the place, but she ignored it and followed him to what must have been a kitchen.

"Why would vampires need kitchens?" asked Clary.

Raphael turned to look at her through the corner of his eye, then took her hand. "We never used it, until you came. Don't worry, its fully stocked up."

She raised an eyebrow. "You really thought this through, haven't you?" Clary earned a chuckle from him at this.

"Yes, yes I have. But you're going to have to learn to sleep during the day and stay awake during nighttime." He winked at her. "Don't worry, I've already planned out how to do that."

Clary gulped then looked away. Her virginity, being taken by the last person she would have ever imagined. She was stuck here, her life fading away, until Raphael decides to turn her into a vampire, and then she really would be stuck with him forever.

He led her to a table and pulled out a chair, motioning for her to sit down. She did that, and before he scurried away to make her breakfast he pushed her hair off to the side and fingered the mark he made there, smiling as he did so.

Then he turned away and put on coffee, and soon great smells were wafting from the kitchen.

Out of curiosity, she stood and walked over to where he stood. After straining her neck a little, she saw what he had put on the plate; pancakes and bacon.

"You can cook?" She asked, unconsciously breathing down his neck. Her lips were extremely close to his throat.

"I remember a few things." Raphael chuckled. Then he turned around and was about to hand her plate to her but snatched it away, just out of reach.

"If you want breakfast, you have to kiss me first."

She glared out him, her green gaze burning with fire. Then, she tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his. Surprisingly; they were soft and comforting.

He moved his lips on hers, and soon Clary was lost in the kiss. He should have been cold, but oddly, her body burned so intensely. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

Clary felt his tongue slide across her lips, and that brought her back to reality. He let out a breath, surprisingly, and whispered words against her lips.

"Here's you breakfast, _Hermosa."_ She felt Raphael smile, and then handed the plate to her.

After she was done, he led her by her hand to the living room. "You can shower later; I'm tired." He said. Clary remembered vampires' schedules, and then nodded, even though she wasn't tired at all. Raphael led her to the couch and sat her down near the arm of the sofa, so she was comfortably leaning against it.

Without her permission, he laid his head down on her lap. His eyes were closed, and it sent her heart racing at the sentimental position they were in.

She willingly ran her fingers through his hair as she studied him. Maybe, this wouldn't be so bad after all…

**A/N: Please Review! And yes, Magnus will be coming in the next chapter *glitter starts falling from the sky* Again, any reviews are appreciated! :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unlikely Trade**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe I got 10 reviews already! Thank you so much! Anyway, I know some of you are concerned about the Clary/Magnus thing. You see, I wanted a… special sort of love triangle, one that you wouldn't see often. There aren't many CLAGNUS stories out there either, and I just wanted to experiment a little? Do you see my point?**

**Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter!. Don't forget to review! **

Simon POV:

Simon was frantic. His best friend, taken by Raphael. He didn't even get to say goodbye, and she sacrificed herself for him.

He had to stop the new wave of tears coming before he knocked on the familiar apartment door. He hadn't been there in weeks, since Alec and Magnus broke up. Magnus was the only person he could go to; if he told anyone else, they would barge into the Dumort and Raphael would kill them without a second thought.

Crossing his fingers one more time, he knocked on the door. Simon hoped that Magnus would at least have some special place in his heart for Clary; he'd watched her grow up, and even as heartless as he claimed to be, Magnus was always protective of the ones he loved.

A minute passed by, then another. Simon was started to get nervous, and impatiently tapped his foot until the door swung open, leaving a very disheveled warlock.

Surprisingly, he wasn't bedazzled. Magnus' black hair was still as spiky as ever, but he only donned a black t shirt and…

Purple boxers. He wasn't wearing pants. Never mind, he did not look normal.

Magnus regarded him for a second before getting ready to slam the door in his face. Simon barely put his foot through just in time to stop it.

"What do you want?" Magnus' yellow-green cat eyes glinted in the light, dangerously, like a panthers.

Simon regarded him for a few more seconds, and then whispered. "Clary's in trouble."

Magnus POV:

_Clary. _Magnus' heart raced when he realized the little girl was truly in trouble, and Simon wasn't lying.

Only, she wasn't a little girl anymore.

Magnus struggled to keep a calm composure. Clary was special; she wasn't like every other shadowhunter. He had watched the girl grow up; from when she was two years old, holding his hand and kissing his cheek, not even being able to pronounce his name correctly.

And now she was in trouble.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Raphael kidnapped me and threatened to kill me if Clary didn't come to Dumort. Technically, since I don't have the Mark of Cain anymore, he has custody of me, and can kill me. Clary took my place, but that isn't what he wants her for…"

Magnus' eyes glinted brighter and brighter by the second. "Well, what in the bloody hell does he want her for then?"

"He wants her. _Wants. Her." _Simon looked him in the eye, and he finally came to a realization.

Not looking back, he slammed the door in Simon's face and got dressed; since he was going to Dumort, he couldn't wear his usual sparkly attire, so he settled for a black jacket and simple jeans instead. Magnus wasted no time chanting the words for a portal, and once it was ready, stepped through.

…..

Magnus walked on the top corridor of the hotel. Only the vampires and a few other people knew about the nicer part; but it was reserved for the clan leader. He was fairly certain Raphael couldn't do anything to him; he owed him, big time. If not for Magnus, the head vampire wouldn't be here.

He didn't even knock; just barged into the room and stomped around it. But he stopped abruptly at what he saw.

There, Clary leaned against the arm of the sofa, safely asleep, while Raphael's head rested on her lap and the rest of his body stretched out against the sofa. His hand was holding hers while the other hung lazily off the couch.

They looked…Peaceful.

Magnus hated peaceful.

With a swish of his hand, blue glitter erupted from his palm. "Wake up! Come on, wakey wakey!"

Raphael woke with a start. His dark eyes searched around the room dangerously as he sat up and stood over Clary as if he was guarding her. Clary still slept peacefully.

_Silly girl. Even now she's still a heavy sleeper. _

"Why?" Magnus glared at Raphael. The vampire seemed to understand what Magnus was asking, for he dived into an explanation.

"Before you go crazy, I want you to know that this is the safest place for Clary at the moment from her physco brother."

He already knew that. Besides, that wasn't what he came for anyway.

"I want to stay in a room here."

Raphael was about to protest, but Magnus waved him off. "You owe me, Santiago." He paused, and then went on. "Besides, you can't just keep Clary to yourself. She needs to talk to some people; and I can help protect her even more is I stay here."

The vampire thought about it for a second. He flickered his gaze to Clary, then to Magnus.

"You'll stay in the room farthest away from ours." Magnus raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if anyone could sleep with Clary screaming my name." Raphael smirked and Magnus let out a growl. The warlock couldn't believe this was happening. The Clave couldn't do anything; it stated in the Accords that Raphael had custody of Simon, and if someone chose to take Simon's place, then their owned by Raphael.

Magnus' eyes flickered dangerously one last time before he turned and stepped out. He sulked all the way to the door Raphael had mentioned and ungratefully slammed it behind him.

After clumsily throwing his suitcase on the bed, Magnus sat down on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

_Clary. _The redheaded girl he had watched grow up. The sweet, temperamental woman she had come to be. So strong, independent, brave, intelligent, stubborn.

_So beautiful…_

Raphael's POV:

The vampire would not let Magnus spoil his mood. He gracefully walked over to where Clary slept and kissed her forehead.

As he settled his head into her lap again, (he seemed to like it there a lot) Raphael pondered over what tonight would bring. He grinned as he looked over at the bed; currently unoccupied.

He would take her tonight. The very thought of it sent whatever blood he had flowing southwards. He would go all night if he had to; she needed to stay awake.

Angel boy, no doubt, would want to come after her. Raphael wouldn't hesitate to kill him; Jace had no chance breaking his way through the vampires, even if he brought a whole army of Nephilim.

Raphael fell back asleep with a smug grin on his face.

o.0.o.0.o.0o.0.o.0.o.0o.

The silver moonlight lit up the room as Raphael slowly opened his eyes. He looked up to see Clary's tired face forming a yawn. She must have woken up at some time during the day and now she wanted to go back to sleep.

_Here we go. _He grinned seductively up at her and happily noted that she didn't move him off her yet.

"Sorry, _Hermosa, _but you can't go back to sleep."

"Try and stop me." Said Clary.

"Planned on it." He was grinning even wider now as he got up and sat properly on the couch. Clary gave him a questioning look; she obviously wasn't keeping up.

Before she could speak again, Raphael covered his mouth on hers. She gave a gasp off surprise, and then he felt fingers coming up to slide on his chest and neck to wrap themselves in his dark curls.

Clary's POV:

Raphael's mouth moved on hers passionately. She was so lost in this kiss; and she had no idea why. She felt his tongue ask for entrance and for some reason, Clary immediately opened. His tongue searched feverishly in her mouth and she let out a moan of pleasure.

A pair of strong hands picked her up by her thighs and she wrapped her legs around Raphael's waist as he stumbled over to the bed. She needed to breath and broke away for a second. He responded by kissing her neck and jaw.

_What am I doing? Jace, don't forget Jace. _Her thoughts where interrupted when he laid her gently on the bed as if she would break. His hands slid over her stomach and hiked up his shirt that she was wearing; she felt him grin against her mouth.

When his hands came to cup her breast, she was brought back to reality.

"No. Stop-I don't want this." Clary reached for his hand that cupped her breast and tried to remove it.

"Yeah, that's why you're aroused right now and you where moaning a couple seconds ago."

She blushed, remembering his damned vampire senses, but made a move to get out from under him. He quickly grabbed her hands and braced them above her head with one of his own.

She felt her heart speed up. "No. My virginity belongs to…to Jace." Clary couldn't meet his eyes, but she could tell that what she said angered him.

"You belong to me; no one else. And I will do with you as I please." Growled Raphael.

"No."

"Look at me, _Hermosa." _When she didn't look, he used his other hand to grab her chin and force her eyes to meet his. "You _will _enjoy this. By the time I'm done with you, you won't even remember your own name."

Clary didn't want to believe him, but his eyes held no bluff in them. She gulped down a sob; she wasn't ready for this.

He must have seen the fear in her eyes for he leant down and gently kissed her. "It's going to be alright; I promise." His words where oddly comforting and Clary nodded. If this really was the rest of her life, she had might as well embrace it. It was better than the life she'd been living before.

He kissed her one more time before sliding the shirt off of her. His eyes hungrily took in her exposed body and he bent down to kiss her stomach all the way up to where the end of her bra was. "You're so beautiful…" And then he took her bra off. His tongue flicked over one of the nipples while his other one fondled with her left breast.

She arched her back at the sensation, but she couldn't move her arms, for they were still firmly pinned above her.

He released her only for a couple seconds to slide his own shirt and pants off. The only thing separating them was Clary's panties and Raphael's boxers. His erection very clearly formed a tent in his boxers, and Clary's eyes widened at the sight of how big her was.

Raphael caught her stare and chuckled. Then he started to slide her panties off; _with his teeth; _ not once breaking eye contact with her.

Once the "unneeded" article of clothing was off of her, Raphael spread her pale legs apart. Sighing, he took in what had been hidden from him for such a long time.

His tongue swirled hungrily over her clit before plunging inside her. Clary let out a moan and, since he had finally released her hands, instinctively wrapped around his dark curls. She felt him smile against her forbidden core as he went on with his attack; pleasuring beyond point.

Something was building up inside Clary, and just as she was about to let go, Raphael came back up and kissed her.

She let out a whimper of dissatisfaction at his sudden stopping, but faltered when he started kissing her neck again. His hands fondled with her breast and she let out a moan.

"Please…" Clary didn't even know what she was begging for, but once she felt his erection against the inside of her thigh, she started to panic.

Raphael looked at her one more time before taking both of her hands with his own. He guided her to the waistband of his boxers and slowly started sliding down.

She forced herself to look as his erection sprang free. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, but before she could protest, he kissed her again.

"This is going to hurt, love. Hold on to my arms, okay?" Clary started shaking her head no, but couldn't do anything while his hips spread her legs farther apart.

She grabbed onto his arms for dear life. Clary was torn whether she wanted this or not; her body said yes while her mind said no.

Raphael looked at her one more time before cupping her face with his hands and gently kissed her. Then, he slid himself _inside _her.

Clary almost screamed at the pain; it felt as though he where stretching her entire body. He went still; he literally holding back from pounding into her. But he couldn't; she was his angel, he didn't want to break her.

As a tear slid down her face, he ducked down and kissed them away. "Shhh... Shhh… I'm here…" He looked at her one more time before rubbing her nose with his. "I'm always here."

After another minute or two, the pain subsided. He gently moved in her; and a wave of pleasure came among Clary. He grinded into her at a gentle pace, not wanting to hurt her. "So… tight… Clary, you feel so good." Raphael forced himself to remain at a steady rhythm.

Soon, Clary started meeting his thrusts with her own. "Faster… Go… faster…" She whispered in her ear. He complied by speeding up, and Clary arched her back and wrapped her arms around him. Again, something was building up inside her.

"Let go, _Hermosa." _He whispered huskily in her ear. She listened, unconsciously screaming his name and releasing. His seed exploded into her as he whispered her name in content.

Raphael wasn't worried about her getting pregnant; it was impossible. That's why he hadn't used protection on her.

What he didn't realize was that she had extra angel blood in her.

They were both breathing heavily, but he soon recovered. He flipped her over so she was on top and he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Raphael possessively grabbed her hips and started moving them against him. He kissed her neck as she wrapped her arms around his. It felt so _good _like this; with Clary on top. He ran her hands over her shoulders and back, not once stopping his movements.

Clary was in pure ecstasy. For some reason, it felt so very _right; _with him filling her, moving in her.

Her thoughts of Jace fled her mind once again when she let go.

Magnus POV:

The warlock currently wanted to be sick. He could hear them, perfectly clear. It disturbed him more than it should, for some reason.

But, for some other unknown reason, Clary's moans made his erection stand up. Though, it didn't help when she screamed Raphael's name; at least five times through the night.

_Is he going to give her a break? _

Raphael's POV:

Clary slept peacefully on his chest. Her face full of pleasure; pleasure he had brought her; would forever stay etched in his mind.

As would tonight. Never before had he been happier. He looked down as Clary muttered his name against his chest. Raphael wrapped an arm even tighter around her waist; he was _never, ever, _letting her go.

Sighing with content, he laid his head back against the pillows, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**A/N: Sorry this seems a little rushed. My city is currently having a festival and I bloody hate it; no one can get anything done. Anyway, don't forget to review! All ideas are greatly appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

The Unlikely Trade

Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews! They're amazing! **

Magnus POV:

The warlock was currently in a sour mood. Raphael had kept her up all night, and since Clary was a "screamer" (which wasn't a bad thing) it kept Magnus up as well.

He went back to his musings from last night. Why had her moans caused him to be aroused? How come when he heard her screaming Raphael's name he was so troubled? It didn't make sense; not one bit. Magnus mentally scolded himself for thinking so much about a shadowhunter.

Well, Clary was no ordinary shadowhunter. She had extra angel blood in her, but in Magnus' opinion, that didn't really change much. Perhaps he would look up on that subject later.

No, what was different about Clary was simply her personality, her angelic aura, her innocence-

He stopped himself there. Innocence.

Clary must have lost her virginity to that filthy _vampire._

Magnus felt his eyes flicker brightly, much like a panthers. Blue sparks erupted from his fingertips and he had to breathe in and out deeply to calm himself down.

In

Out

In

Out.

Unfortunately, thinking this pattern did not help Magnus' temperamental situation at all.

More than anything though, he wanted to check on Clary. Being an 800 year old warlock, he knew a lot. And he knew that a girls first time could be painful. He had no doubt that bloodsucker went rough with her. What if he bit her? What if she was hurt? What if he chained her to the bed?

Magnus couldn't take it anymore, and, dismissing the nagging voice reminding him of personal privacy, stomped across the empty halls of the hotel and swung open the door to the Head Vampires room.

For his sake, (more so his sanity) they were covered by the bed sheets. Clary's head rested peacefully in the nook of Raphael's chest. Their legs where tangled together, but what caused another array of blue sparks out of Magnus' fingertips was Raphael's tanned arm wrapped tightly around Clary. His little Clary.

_She's not little anymore. And she certainly isn't yours._

_Obviously. _The two voices in his head where conversing back and forth. He decided to push them down and swallowed, looking one more time at Clary's angelic, freckled, pale face, and stomped out of the room.

Magnus knew what he had to do. He had to get them out of here; get Clary out of here. Not back to the institute, for Raphael, like most downworlders, would easily find a way to snatch her back. No; he would have to take her somewhere safe. Besides, he earned a little vacation, and bringing Clary along wasn't so bad.

Hopefully she wouldn't fall for the bloodsucker's charms. Magnus didn't want to admit it, but, as much as he told himself that Raphael's longing for Clary was simply lust and desire, he knew he was wrong.

Somewhere, deep within that damned vampires unbeating heart, there was love for her.

Clary's POV:

When Clary woke from her deep slumber, the sun was going down. She knew exactly where she was, and who she was lying in bed with, and it didn't surprise her at all.

What she didn't register was the soreness between her legs, and slowly, it all came back to her. She slept with Raphael. Willingly.

_Actually, you made love with Raphael._

Clary shook her head quickly at the thought; no, it was just sex. There was no emotion in there at all.

_Yes there was. That was more love you felt for someone than you'd felt for Jace since Sebastian._

The voices inside her head started to annoy her; so instead, she turned her attention to Raphael. His face looked peaceful and innocent while he was asleep; for whatever reason Clary had no idea. She reached a small, pale hand out to cup the side of his cheek and run a thumb over his cheekbones, marveling at how beautiful he was.

"Morning, _Hermosa." _He mumbled. He caught the hand that was exploring his face and pressed a kiss to it. "Are you feeling okay?" The tiredness faded from his eyes, and quickly turned to concern and caring.

And something else she couldn't register.

"I'm a little sore, but other than that, I'm fine." Said Clary. Raphael searched her eyes for another second, and then nodded. Before they could proceed farther into the conversation, a knock came from outside.

Who on earth?

Raphael kissed her quickly before getting out of bed and slipping his boxers on. He didn't attempt pants, but he pulled up the covers so Clary's body was covered completely from hungry eyes.

He lazily padded over to the door and opened it. There stood a pretty black haired vampire with dark eyes. "Sir, we brought the clothes' and other necessities you requested." She gestured behind her, and Clary could faintly see that another vampire was there, holding a trunk of the items that she mentioned.

"Thanks. I'll take it." With that, he completely stepped out of the room. In his boxers.

The vampires paid no mind; actually, they seemed as though they were used to it. He took the trunk with both hands and easily lifted it. Rudely slamming the door in their faces, Raphael then sauntered over to a clear space on one side of the room.

"Well, that should do you for now, _Hermosa. _By the time you need more supplies; I hope I would be able to trust you enough not to run away when we go out." As he said this, Clary chose to focus on his lips. At least it was better than meeting his eyes, which held a warning to them, as did his choice of words.

Clary's green eyes swept over the items one more time. She then walked over and picked up a pair of jean shorts and an oversized white t shirt. As she tried to lean over and pick out a modest bra and panties, Raphael quietly walked over and dug through the belongings, smirking as he did so.

When he was done, he handed her a pair of lacy black bra and panties, which Clary eyed with distaste. Nevertheless, she took them from his hands and walked towards the bathroom door.

As she was expecting, he kept the door from slamming shut at the last moment with his foot. "I think you would get too lonely, sweetheart."

With that, he stole a kiss from her lips and proceeded in taking off his boxers.

Needless to say, the events that proceeded in the shower where anything but cold.

Magnus POV:

Magnus snapped his fingers, and blue sparks crackled from his long, slender fingers. A triumphant smirk made its way across his handsome features as he 'borrowed' a couple of books from the institute, and, for he and Clary's sake, travel brochures.

He knew that he could also easily soundproof the walls, to keep that dreaded name unwillingly escape Clary's pretty lips, to block out the moans she made when Raphael gave her 'pleasure.'

The thing was, he didn't want to. Something about her moans, her sighs, her gasps; it was like music to his ears. It was such a beautiful sound, one that he hadn't heard in centuries.

_Actually, you're just being moody because it's not you causing her to do so._

He shook the thought out of his mind, crushed it, and mentally danced on its grave. Clary was his friend; his little angel, his little girl-

_She's not a little girl, _he reminded himself, and, with dread, he added on the next part, _and she most certainly isn't yours._

Forcing himself out of his pondering, he summoned a healing potion, just in case Clary was sore. He didn't like seeing her in pain; no, that was an understatement, he truly didn't like seeing anyone in pain, no matter how unemotional he claimed to be. But with Clary, the worry seemed to double.

Magnus chose to count the extra affections as a simple childhood love; he did watch the little redhead grow up, after all.

He would never forget the first day she came. She was about three years old, maybe three and a half.

_Flashback:_

_As Magnus clumsily walked around his apartment with a cup of coffee in his hand, and was just about ready to ungracefully plop on the couch (which was a bright red today) a knock came from the door._

_He dramatically rolled his yellow-green cat eyes, which glowed with annoyance. Adding a groan for good measure before he spoke, just to get the message of unwanted visitors, he shouted, "Who is it? What do you want?"_

_A graceful, gentle women's voice came from the other side. It had a slight British accent-_

_No. Not British. _

_Idrisian. _

"_I'm here to see Magnus Bane. I'm Jocelyn Fray-" she paused, and in a low undertone that could barely be heard, spoke "Fairchild… Recently Morgenstern."_

_Yes, his thoughts where confirmed. But Morgenstern? What on Earth? Just to be on the safe side, Magnus walked over to the door as quietly as he could. Blue sparks splayed across his fingertips, anticipating an attack._

_He opened the door slightly, and, instead of seeing a horde of demons, there stood a tall, willowy woman with dark emerald eyes that sparkled like gems, and long, wavy, dark red hair. Her skin was lightly tanned, and she had long, graceful eyelashes._

_In her arms was a child that resembled her nearly identically, but she didn't have the long eyelashes or the darker complexion. Instead, she was pale, and her cheeks and nose where dotted with light freckles. _

"_State your business." _

_The woman wasn't surprised by his coldness, nearly all warlocks and witches where that way, not that she blamed them. "May I come inside, please?"_

_After giving them one more skeptical glance, he opened the door and allowed them to walk through. Jocelyn sat down on the couch, while her little girl struggled out of her mother's grasp and started petting Chairman Meow._

_The little girl smiled, but instead of screaming with glee as what Magnus was dreading, she simply quietly giggled._

_Jocelyn looked at the little girl, and added, "Yes. She's a good child; I only hope she'll stay that way."_** (A/N: Laughing at this part. Didn't all our parents think so?)**

_The redhead cleared her throat one more time. "You see, I ran away from the shadowhunting world. I couldn't stay with them anymore. My former husband, Valentine… he went mad and power-hungry…. Well, he injected Clary with extra angel blood. Actually, not really, but I don't feel like explaining that." She paused, and then went on. "I want to keep Clary safe. I want to keep her from the shadow world as long as possible." With this, she looked into his eyes and sternly said, "I want you to erase her memories of the shadow world and block her sight."_

_Magnus' nostrils flared. What kind of mother was she? Her little daughter- Clary- it would only hurt her even more down the road! It would be safer to give her to the institute, let her be with other shadowhunters, make friends, train and protect herself. _

_But Jocelyn's mind seemed set on her decision. It was either this, or they both most likely die._

_He sighed. "I'll do it" And then he cleared his throat, "Under one condition."_

_She raised an eyebrow, telling him to go on. "When they find her, I'll be the one to protect her."_

"_And who said they'll find her?"_

"_You know they will. Even the Downworlders would probably want her. I don't agree with this; you should take her to the insti-"_

_He stopped as someone grabbed onto his leg. It sent tiny bolts of electricity through him._

_Clary looked up at him with big green eyes. "What's your name?"_

"_Magnus."_

"_Mag-gus?" She looked slightly confused. "Maggie! I'll call you Maggie!" She let go of his leg and extended her arms, indicating for her to pick her up._

_Magnus couldn't help but do what she told him to, and she cuddled against his chest and rested her head on him. He felt an overwhelming surge of protectiveness and caring as he gently rubbed his hands on her back._

_Her mother looked at him. "Wow, she took quite a liking to you."_

"_She doesn't do this with everyone?"_

_Jocelyn laughed at this. "Oh, by the Angel, no."_

_*End of flashback*_

Magnus smiled over the sweet memory. It was like that every year or two; he watched Clary grow up. He was there when no one else was, without her even knowing it.

Snapping himself out of his reverie, he looked at the book he was holding.

"The Offspring of Shadowhunters and downworlders."

The cover looked interesting, so Magnus decided the book itself was interesting. **(A/N: *Slaps Magnus in the back of the head.*)**

As he got lost deeper and deeper in the book, he found something he did not expect to find.

"What happens when a shadowhunter with extra angel blood joins a downworlder (any)"

_While very few cases, if any, are shown about this, the outcome is positive. If the shadowhunter woman has extra angel blood in her and has sexual intercourse with a downworlder, she can become pregnant. It would be one third of that downworlder, one third mundane, and one third Nephilim. Even vampires and warlocks can reproduce offspring with the supposed woman; the child, if it had a vampire father, would most likely have sharper senses, or rely on blood. If a warlock, the child would be able to do some small magic. Faeries and werewolves don't make a difference, since normal shadowhunters can reproduce with them. But, any cases of a part vampire or part warlock child have never been heard of-_

Magnus stopped there.

He couldn't read anymore.

The book disintegrated in his hands, and he was left with nothing but ash.

Clary. His little Clary.

And this time, he didn't bother correcting his statement.

Clary's POV:

After the shower, Clary was sorer than ever. Raphael tried kissing her to distract her, to make her feel better, but while they felt good, Clary simply wasn't in the mood.

A knock came from outside. Raphael groaned before sauntering over and rudely opening the door.

There stood Magnus, tall and lanky. His eyes where unnaturally bright, and his mouth was pressed into a firm line.

"I want to talk with Clary. Alone. For an hour or two. As a matter of fact, I'd like to do this every night. You can't keep her all to yourself."

Raphael smirked. "Challenge accepted." He then tried slamming the door in his face, but Magnus' foot stopped him.

"Raphael…" Clary started, "Just let me go speak with him."

His dark eyes flickered worryingly over Clary one more time before pressing a lingering kiss on her cheek.

He reluctantly opened the door, allowing Clary to step through and walk down the hall to Magnus' room.

The warlock's room was already messy. Books and sheets where thrown all over the place, and- was that ashes?- on the floor.

She was suddenly swept away and slammed into a closet. She could hear Magnus locking the door, before turning to her.

"Magnus…erm….why are we in a closet…?" There was no space between them, since it was so small. Their chests where pressed together, you literally couldn't have slipped paper between them.

"Clary… I need you to know that I'm trying to find a way to get us out of Dumort. We can't go back to the Institute, at least for a little while, so I just wanted you to know that. If you find anything that can help get us out, tell me." He paused, looking at her before tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. "We'll be safe and sound, Clary. At least for a while."

She looked at him and nodded in understanding. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, that didn't last more than a second, but still made her heart flutter. Just like Raphael made her heart flutter the night before.

"You'll have to be patient." Magnus cleared his throat, and then whispered in her ear, "And Clary, if you notice any changes at all, concerning your… body, tell me. Right away."

Clary's emerald eyes looked at him in confusion. But he looked dead serious. If anything, he looked worried. His brows where creased from where he must have been thinking.

"Hey Mags…?"

"Yes?"

"We're still in a closet."

"Yeah?"

"We're still in a closet. A dark closet. That's small. Together. We are in a dark closet that's small together." Her face was slowly turning red, and her gaze suddenly seemed interested in his shoulder. It must have taken him a moment to comprehend, for he nervously laughed and opened the door.

He tripped while he reached behind her, and that's how they fell on the floor, with him on top of her between her legs. Clary's face couldn't have possibly gotten redder, but it did.

"I…I think you should… um." She removed her arms from under him, and as she did so, accidently touched his thigh and bum. Which, she later noted, where extremely…nice. Well, nice was an understatement.

"Ah! I'm- I'm so sorry! Geez. Uh… this is awkward."

When Clary's eyes finally met his, wondering why he wasn't speaking, she was shocked to see that they were glowing… but with a gentle sort of light. One that she didn't see often. There was something… new there, that hadn't been there before.

*20 min later*

Now that they were lightly conversing and joking, the incident that happened only of few moments ago was 'forgotten.'

What Clary didn't know was that, Magnus would remember the feel of her pressed against him. He would remember the way her body curved into his, as though it was meant to be there. He would remember the way her heart beat… slow, steady at one moment, then rapid and quick the next.

What Clary didn't know was that she had a very interesting road ahead of her. One that consisted of two (possibly three, but they haven't *cough cough* come into the world yet) people.

**A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter! I promise to have some more Claphael action in the next chapter. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I DO ship Clace in the books. It's just that it's kind of hard to right fanfics while still having Jace (because honestly, who doesn't like him?) So I make him OOC in my fanfictions. I'm sure that whatever happens in CoHF won't really affect my fanfics, unless I get inspired and decide to write another one (which I probably will.) Anyway, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Unlikely Trade

Chapter 4

O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O.0.O

Magnus POV:

When Clary walked out and went to go back to Raphael, Magnus finally made his heart stop beating so fast. He shouldn't be affected like that.

Turning back to the ashes on the ground from where he burned the book, he sighed frustatingly in exasperation. He should've kept it; he should've kept his head. It was just words, after all. That's all they were. Words. Words words words words words.

If his assumptions where correct, and if Clary would have a little- demon thing- inside her sacred womb, Raphael would probably kill it. Or use it as some evil tool thing to take over the world and make the vampires the head of all order, and then the world would go into chaos, and then Magnus would die. That would be terrible.

Okay, maybe not that far, but since Magnus' loathing for the head vampire, he decided to believe his understated guesses.

Still, he would have to get Clary out of here sooner than later if worst came to worst. Maybe he could even slip a potion in her food to kill it and be on the safe side…

No. That was not only dark magic, but it was cruel as well. Magnus was an unwanted child too; he couldn't do that. For Downworlders, it was considered an evil crime to do such things. If they found out, not only Magnus would get in trouble, but Clary would as well. The Downworlders loved their children; God, when the fae had one child missing, they threatened to start a war.

He suddenly remembered the potion he had meant to give to Clary. He also needed a distraction; he was starting to get a headache. So, grabbing the vile, he made his way down the seemingly dusty corridor and knocked three times on the door.

"_Dios!" _Then the door was lurched open, and there stood an angry Raphael. "What do you want now?!"

Magnus lifted up the bottle so it was visible to Raphael. "It's for Clary, just in case she's sore, which I'm sure _you _failed to notice." He remarked sarcastically.

Raphael narrowed his dark eyes, not seeming to come up with another comeback, so he just grabbed the bottle out of Magnus' tan hands and proceeded in slamming the door in the warlock's handsome face.

"Well then." Magnus huffed, and then turned and walked back down to his room. "He just wishes he could be as fabulous as me."

Raphael's POV:

Once he was sure his unwanted guest was gone, he sighed and leaned his head back against the door. He did actually think of Clary being sore; he just had no idea how to fix it. There weren't any vampire medics, since downworlders healed easily, and the other girls he'd slept with where always…let's just say _experienced._

He looked down at the bottle. It was filled with pink, bubbly sort of liquid that swirled around. Gross. But if he wanted Clary to get better, he'd have to make her drink it.

"_Hermosa?"_ He called. Raphael was pretty sure she was in the kitchen, probably sketching with the art supplies he gave her.

"Yeah?" She called back. He walked over to where she was, and after a second or two of admiring her sitting at the table, glided over to where she was and handed her the bottle.

She looked up. "What's that?" Clary said with distaste. She always disliked medicine; when she was little her mother practically had to force it down her throat.

"Medicine; a potion Magnus made just in case you're sore."

Clary looked up at him. Yes, she was indeed sore, but she would not be taking that. Not in a million years. "That's sweet of him, tell him thank you, but I don't really want to take it."

Raphael raised his eyebrows in frustration. He was _trying _to do something nice for her. "But you have to take it!" He all but shouted.

"Yeah, but I don't _want _to." And then Clary broke his gaze, seemingly ignoring him.

This was not allowed in his book.

"Clary, I will _force _this down your throat if I have to!"

"You won't have to; because I won't be taking it."

If Raphael could have gone red with anger, he would've. But instead his knuckles turned white from where they clenched together. And then he did something unexpected, he smashed his lips against hers.

While she was distracted, his fingers inched their way towards the bottle. Unfortunatley, Clary wasn't dumb enough to fall for that.

She broke away from the kiss and ran out of the kitchen. She couldn't run as fast as usual; since she was sore and all, so Raphael soon caught up and pinned her to the wall. "Clary, _come on!"_

She did the only thing she could do; she firmly closed her mouth and shook her head. Raphael cursed and muttered some words in Spanish, obviously done with her behavior. He _did _just want to help her; who knew that being nice was this hard?!

And so, pinning her to the wall with his body and free hand, he took a gulp himself without swallowing it, and then smashed his soft lips onto hers.

Clary still refused to listen, so he ran his hands down her thigh and with one circular movement over her sacred spot, she opened her mouth and swallowed the medicine.

"Good girl." He smiled. Clary's heart was beating fast; and after starring into each other's eyes for a couple moments and replayed the events that just happened, burst out laughing.

Clary threw her head back as Raphael tried to muffle his laughter by burying his face in her hair.

Soon, when they were done laughing, the soreness between Clary's legs left. She sighed. "That feels so much better…"

"You're welcome." He chuckled, and gently kissed her again. Clary sighed against his lips again and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer but teasingly broke off the kiss. Raphael chased her lips until he found them again, and smiled as they proceeded in kissing.

Clary giggled gently, causing his smile to widen more.

"Do you want to take this to the bed, _Hermosa?"_ He whispered teasingly on her lips.

Clary realized with sudden horror that she wanted to say yes; that she wanted to do it with him again. But then she managed to keep her head on straight; besides, Raphael had asked her this time. She had a right to say no to him.

"No… I just want to… to.." Clary stopped. She didn't know what it is she really wanted.

Raphael looked at her with his pretty, dark brown eyes that seemed to swirl around with secrets and emotions. He pondered over forcing her to do what he wanted or letting her.

He decided on the latter; it was always better if she did it willingly, if she truly wanted it. Nodding, he kissed her cheek. "Okay." He paused, looking at her again. "By the way, your breath tastes weird." Grinning, he leaned in to gently nibble on her ear.

"Hmmm… Well, it's probably because a certain vampire decided to shove a potion down my throat because he has no idea how to _not _be possessive over people and actually care for them in the non- creepy way." She chuckled, and then kissed his neck.

After a few minutes of kissing and teasing, Raphael took her by the hand and led her over to the bed. Clary's eyes widened for a moment, but he pressed his lips to hers. "No, it's not what you think."

She wondered what he meant. Raphael then plopped down on his back on the bed and dragged Clary on top of him; holding her waist against his. He laid his head back on the pillow as Clary looked down on him.

He loved the feeling of her body curved against his; it felt amazing. She regarded him with her pretty green eyes, and then laid her head down on his chest and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Bored, he thought out loud, "I haven't eaten pizza in over a decade."

"What?!" Clary sounded alarmed. "Well, you need to. I don't care if you're a vampire." After regarding him for a couple seconds, she asked, "What was your life like before you became a Child of the Night?"

His eyes darkened a bit. "I don't want to talk about it." The tone in his voice held a warning to it, but Clary didn't care. If she where to stay here much longer, it was only fair that she knew _something_ about him.

"You can tell me, you know… It can't be that bad."

Raphael huffed, rolling his eyes. Mainly just to break eye contact with her. "Oh, yes, it is."

"Well, it's not like it's going to affect my thoughts on you. I'm not allowed to leave you, remember?" She paused, and then painfully added. "You would just _suffer _without your little sex toy."

He quickly sat up, so he could look her in the eye. She now straddled his waist as he supported his weight on his hands. "You're not just a sex toy. If you were a sex toy, you would be buried in the ground ready to change into a vampire right now and join the other vampires just to be a slave. You're more than that." She still wasn't convinced, so he went on. "Clary, do you know that night at Magnus' party? Did you know the plan? The plan was to take that little rat as bait. To turn him into a vampire and attract _you. _I was stupid and thought you would be reckless enough to come in alone. And then you could be mine. But you just _had _to bring the blond and the blue eyed boy and the girl with high heels, didn't you?" Smirking, he lifted one of his hands to tuck a strand of red hair out of her face. "I loved you before anyone else did…"

Clary wanted to protest this wasn't true, that Jace and Simon did. But she suddenly realized that Simon didn't realize he loved her until Jace started showing his feelings for Clary, which was after the battle at Dumort. She still decided not to believe him. She never would. This vampire COULD NOT love. If he could, it would result in Clary loving him as well. That wouldn't turn out good.

Clearing her throat, she looked him in the eye and said, "You avoided my question."

Raphael seemed to be expecting this behavior, and he only smirked. "Under one condition…" Clary was starting to freak out, she didn't want to sleep with him again, but he stopped her, "It's your turn to give _me _special treatment, _Hermosa." _

Clary looked at him. She could already feel his hard erection between her thighs. Gulping, she decided it was better than forced sex and calmed down her nerves. It couldn't be too bad.

"Do you promise?" Said Clary.

"I promise." She searched his pretty dark eyes that where framed with long dark lashes, looking for any trace of a lie. She found none.

With shaky hands, she started to unbutton his jeans as she sucked on his neck. He moaned as soon as she did, and Clary suddenly felt _good; _pleasuring him and making _him _be at _her _mercy. The power of being in control was intoxicating, and she wanted more of it.

When the buttons where off, she pushed down his jeans so his erection had more freedom. There was a tent in his boxers; And Clary decided to teasingly push his shirt up and trail her tongue down his muscled chest, all the way to his waistband which hung dangerously low on his hips. He watched her with eyes filled with lust and anticipation, and something you could indeed count as love.

She pulled his boxers down, slowly revealing his glorious manhood. He wasn't humungusly huge; he, in Clary's mind, was just the right size. Perfect.

First, she firmly circled a hand around him, and started to move her hand up and down his shaft. He let out a moan, throwing back his head for a moment as his eyes darkened with lust.

After she started to speed up, she leant down and teasingly swept her tongue over his head, earning another moan and she felt a hand come up and wrap itself in her hair. This encouraged her to take him completely in her mouth.

"_Dios, Clary!"_ He yelled as she continued her merciless attack. Soon, he couldn't hold it anymore. He came into her mouth, and Clary happily lapped up his juices. Grinning, she came back up to him and straddled his hips, looking at the dazed and starstruck, gorgeous figure below her. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

"Now, speak up. Or you will never get that again." Her smile widened a bit as she saw his comical expression; it almost looked appalled and scared and shocked, as if a kid were denied candy.

"Why now? The sun is almost up; I'll tell you tomorrow."

Clary was about to argue, but he cut her off. "_Hermosa, _come on. We're both tired. Just wait till tomorrow."

After a couple moments' hesitation, she nodded and snuggled against his side as he pulled his boxers up. Secretly, he was thankful that he would be able to stall a little longer. His past was a touchy subject, one that wasn't brought up often, if at all.

Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her closer. He didn't want an inch between them. Yes, it might have been greedy, but he loved her warmth. Cherished it. It was something he would never give up in all his immortal days.

Honestly, he was anticipating the day she trusted him enough to let him bite her. The thought of her blood on his tongue made him lick his lips, but he forced himself to keep self-restraint.

Magnus POV:

After a couple more hours of research, he decided that he would take Clary to Wexford, Ireland. It seemed like a nice place for a while, or at least he hoped so.

_If _Clary was pregnant, he would be there for her. He would make sure she stayed with him in Ireland until Sebastian was dead, as in cannot-reincarnate- dead. He would help take care of it. Magnus had never taken care of a child before.

Looking at the desk, he let the words that sealed his oath come across his lips. _"I'll take care of you."_

Magnus wanted to write his plans down, but he couldn't afford one of Raphael's vampire minions to find them. So, he had to think of everything in his head.

Looking at the calendar, Magnus saw it was exactly thirty one days until the full moon. Exactly a month from the blood moon. Werewolves weren't the only Downworlders affected by it; vampires tended to have a huge blood lust on that night. The vampires, while in their blood crazed desire, left their covens and swept around the city, trying to drink as much blood as possible.

Raphael would probably join them, and if the vampires defenses where cut down at least half way, Magnus could get them out of there and portal them before they were attacked.

He would have to tell Clary to ask Raphael if she could spend time with Magnus on that night, so everything would be a little easier. He would tell her to pack all her necessary items and come to his room, and he would be ready. Hopefully he could draw the portal this high off the ground…

If Clary was pregnant, she still probably wouldn't be showing. He didn't want to jinx them, but he had to plan things if situations got to the worst possible. He didn't want to do anything to hurt her or the possible child.

Magnus realized with horror that he also wouldn't know how to deliver a baby if she had one. Maybe he could use his magic? He knew the mundane hospital was there as well, and he had enough money to get by, but he didn't know if the birth would be different from others. If worse came to worse, he would take her there and act as her husband or something. Hopefully it wouldn't have Raphael's trademark dark eyes that anyone could recognize.

He was starting to get a headache, but that didn't damp his enthusiasm. He wanted to rush in and tell Clary his plan, but he couldn't. Plus, she was probably tired from Raphael's activities. She needed as much strength as possible.

He wished that Hotel Dumort had internet connection, so he could search for a safe house he and Clary could live in. Yea, sure, he could just use his magic and make the mundanes believe he bought some random one, but Magnus had enough moral decency to want to properly buy one. Plus, it would make Clary feel a little more comfortable.

Alas, they didn't have internet connection, and even if they did, Magnus was pretty sure at least a couple of the vampires knew how to work electronic devices, and he wouldn't want to risk them finding out.

When they got there, he would have to use his magic to create wards so they couldn't be tracked. He would add a non-tracking spell on himself and Clary as well, so they could be safe.

Sighing, he looked at the calendar one more time. Thirty one days until freedom. Until safety.

Magnus was already impatient for that sweet, sweet day.

**A/N: Well, this was more of a filler chapter. Anyway, please review! **

**PS: Who's excited for City of Heavenly Fire?**


End file.
